


It's the Voodoo that You Do

by JoviObsessed



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Booty Call, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Haunted House, Hotels, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Texting, Voodoo, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: When the receptionist had cheerfully mentioned that the hotel was haunted, David and Richie chuckled like it was funny while Jon’s face turned white. Haunted? Seriously?





	1. What Jon thinks happened

“I'm going to have to ask everyone to take a seat and buckle up for an emergency landing.”

Jovi Air had to land due to the bad weather, the pilot said, and Jon promptly freaked out internally. Externally, he stopped laughing at David’s jokes and hurried over to where Richie was sitting on the plane and sank down into the seat next to him.

Jon had always found Richie to be comforting and soothing ever since he'd known him. So for this reason, he took a tight hold of his hand and didn’t let go. 

Richie didn’t seem to mind. He was good like that. “It’ll be alright Jonny,” he said in his most reassuring tone of voice underneath the loud thunder and Jon relaxed immediately. How did Richie do that? He was like magic or something.

Jon slouched further down in the seat and let his head rest on Richie's shoulder. Sometimes Jon just wanted to cuddle into Richie and stay there forever. Now was certainly one of those times. He longed to have a sleepover with Richie in a hotel bed like in the early days. Those were so much fun- and relaxing.

Jon was reminiscing about how great Richie was in bed when the plane ended up landing safely.

He was feeling better until they found the small hotel where they were being forced to stay for the night. It was certainly nowhere Jon would ever choose as a destination. He was used to expensive luxury in his overnight stays. This place looked a bit run down, to put it nicely. When the receptionist had cheerfully mentioned that the hotel was haunted, David and Richie chuckled like it was funny while Jon’s face turned white. Haunted? Seriously?

The place certainly looked spooky. Jon's room was dimly lit and decorated with dark colors and black curtains. Gothic sconces and taxidermy decorated the dark red walls. The big creaky bed was covered in a dark heavy bedspread. There were tall, tarnished candlesticks that Richie would like on the coffee table with burned down black candles. 

Jon didn’t even want to think about the bathroom. Where would one even get a blood red bathtub and skull-shaped drawer pulls? The mirror was foggy and the door creaked when he shut it. It was as if the hotel was intentionally trying to be creepy.

There was also still a violent thunderstorm outside, complete with blinding lightning, howling wind, and creepy noises in general. The power had gone out so Jon couldn’t turn on the lights or distract himself with tv or the radio. He was feeling more than a little uneasy. 

Jon gazed out the tall windows at the full blood moon peeking out between the storm clouds but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a face. This freaked him out even further since he was on the third floor. He pulled the curtains closed so hard he almost tore them down. Of course he now couldn’t sleep at all. The longer he stayed awake, the more upset he became. 

Jon didn't know why he took a room by himself. He never liked thunderstorms or darkness for that matter. And it was so dark right now. Feeling around on the side table he located his phone. The battery power was low so before it could die completely he shot off a quick text to his best friend.

New Message:  
To: Richie  
You awake?

Jon didn’t have to wait long.

Reply:  
From: Richie  
What's up?

Jon felt an immediate sense of relief. He let out the breath he’d been holding.

Reply:  
To: Richie  
Can you come to my room? I don’t want to be alone. Please?

Reply:  
From: Richie  
Okay gimme a few minutes

Richie was so reliable. He was always there for Jon. It was one of the things he loved about him.

Reply:  
To: Richie  
Thanx

Reply:  
From: Richie  
Room number?

Reply:  
To: Richie  
313

Reply:  
From: Richie  
Seriously? No wonder you’re freaking out. Be there soon.

Jon paced around his big lonely room as he waited for Richie. At times like this when he was experiencing anxiety, he tried to remember happier times in his life, and most of them of course involved Richie. Now he called up a memory of one time when they were at the beach. 

That had been an especially good day. It was sunny and hot so they left their other friends baking on the sand and were in the ocean trying to cool down. Richie was goofing off and splashing around as usual. Then he came up close to Jon and smiled at him and they kissed. It was surprising yet it felt completely right. It was the best first kiss of Jon's life.

That day had marked the beginning of their physical intimacy. Jon often thought of it fondly.

When he heard the knock on his door he felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his chest.

“That was not easy with the power out,” Richie said as he entered Jon's room. “I had to use the light from my screen to read the door numbers-”

Jon interrupted him with a tight hug around his chest. “Richie.”

“Oh Jonny,” Richie hugged him back warmly. “What's wrong?”

“I saw- and I heard- and I got scared,” Jon pressed his face into Richie's neck, thinking he sounded ridiculous. “I wish the receptionist hadn't said that this place is haunted.”

Richie ran a soothing hand over Jon's hair.

“Stay,” Jon begged. “Stay with me.”

“Of course,” Richie smiled. “Let me chase your demons away.”

“Thanks, man. I’m so tired,” Jon confessed.

“It's been a rough day. I think we should try to get some sleep. It’s too dark to do anything else.” Richie took Jon around the waist and steered him forward. “Let's get you into bed.”

“Yeah sounds good,” Jon agreed.

They cuddled closely under the coarse covers and their proximity made them want to kiss. Richie leaned in a little more and lightly caressed Jon’s full lips with his. “Mmm,” he couldn't help sighing.

Jon groaned and pulled Richie down and they made out under the covers in the sexy darkness. Richie’s kisses were so nice, especially after it had been so long without them. The sleepy Jon was wide awake once again.

“We should sneak around in the dark more often,” Richie sighed between kisses.

“You read my mind,” Jon breathed. All of his other senses amplified ten times in the dark. Jon tingled everywhere Richie was touching him. Even the sound of his breathing was turning him on. “But it’s been forever since we-” A loud clap of thunder drown him out. 

It had been a very long while since he and Richie had been intimate. Well physically anyway. Jon did miss it sometimes and thought about it more often than not. It had always been good when they got together. Really good.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

“I’m sure. I think it will relax you.” Richie ran a finger down Jon’s bare arm from his shoulder to his wrist. “You seem tense. I could start with a back rub,” Richie suggested, trying to soothe his nervous companion.

“Mmm sounds great.”

Richie’s magic hands stroked and fondled Jon into submission. His breathing evened out and Richie couldn’t resist undressing him. Richie pulled down the elastic waistband of Jon's pajama pants and ventured inside. Jon’s dick stood proudly at attention and Richie gently squeezed it with his eager hand then they both groaned. 

Jon wanted him now more than ever.

“Your pants. Get them off,” Richie insisted. Obviously the feeling was mutual.

“Gladly,” Jon purred as he pushed the offending garment down and off his legs.

Richie’s eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness so he stared at Jon’s nudity a little longer than usual. “God you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled before diving enthusiastically to Jon’s lap and devouring his dick like he’d never tasted it before.

“Oh! Richie!” Jon yelped. 

“Shh Jonny, you’ll wake up the ghosts,” Richie teased.

“Shut up! That’s not funny,” Jon almost cried.

“I’m sorry,” Richie apologized. “I’ll make you feel better.”

“Gah,” Jon puffed out, getting lost in the wonderful sensations Richie’s mouth and tongue were producing. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch and appreciate his lover go down on him. “Ahh that’s so- you’re so sexy, Richie.”

Richie moved down to Jon’s balls, taking them into his mouth one at a time. “Do you have any oil or lotion?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon said excitedly. “In my bag where it always is. On the chair.”

Richie left the bed to feel around inside Jon’s bag and Jon was suddenly cold and lonely again. He was afraid the ghosts would get him in the little time that Richie was away from the bed. What was wrong with him tonight?

Jon sat up as Richie undressed and laid back down. He needed to distract himself. He turned around and dove into Richie’s crotch to return the favor.

“Oh fuck Jonny, that’s-” Richie gulped, “that’s fantastic!” Tears came to his eyes as he oiled up his first two fingers and slid one slowly into Jon.

“Mmm god yes,” Jon purred. The pressure was just right as they sixty-nined on the bed. Richie gently squeezed Jon’s juicy ass with his free hand. Low hums and harsh sighs mixed with the sounds of the storm as the two lovers intimately pleasured each other with their warm hands and wet mouths.

“Oh Jonny,” Richie whispered urgently, fully preparing the man he was about to make love to.

After a while, the finally relaxed Jon straightened up, pressed his pretty head back into the pillow, lifted his knees and spread his thighs. “Ahh take me Rich,” Jon consented.

“Oh yes.” Richie oiled his penis and then supporting himself on his arms, slid slowly into home. “Mmm baby.” He closed his eyes and waited.

Jon wrapped his legs around Richie’s hips and his arms around his neck. “Mmm yesssss,” he moaned at the feeling of Richie’s hard hot heat.

“You feel so good,” Richie praised.

“Mmm, so do you,” Jon pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Richie made love to Jon like he was starving and Jon held onto Richie like he was drowning. The big ugly bed creaked and groaned loudly under the power of Richie’s thrusts.

They got a great rhythm going, unconcerned about the sturdiness of the bed, or anything else for that matter. The ghosts, the fear and the haunted hotel all faded into the background as the two lovers enjoyed being in their own little world of hot man sex.

Richie bit Jon’s ear and all of Jon's feelings and sensations collided where the tip of Richie's dick was hitting inside him. “Oh Richie! Oh fu-” A clap of thunder drown out the expletive he was yelling. One of the best orgasms he'd had in awhile crashed through his system as his cum streamed onto his well-toned stomach.

Jon limply held onto his lover with his jelly-like arms and legs as Richie loudly experienced his own climax. “Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh yes!” he shouted into the night. Jon loved this part, feeling Richie's warm cum rush inside him. It was hot and wet and magnificent. He wished it wasn't so dark because he was sure Richie’s face was a lovely sight to see right now. 

Jon pulled his lover’s head down and deeply kissed his mouth, tasting his tongue and gums and teeth like it was the best meal he'd ever had. Yes, sex with Richie was definitely as good as he remembered it. 

Richie almost passed out. He sort of collapsed down onto the man whose body he had taken pleasure in.

“Mmm that was fantastic,” Jon ran his fingers through his own hair. “Why did we stop sleeping together?”

After a pause, Richie mumbled, “Wives,” against Jon’s chest without moving.

“Oh yeah,” Jon lovingly stroked Richie’s back. “What a shame.”

*

“Thanks for last night, Richie. You're a good friend,” Jon whispered into his ear.

Richie was gone from Jon’s room when he woke up, but Jon didn’t mind. They didn’t always spend the whole night together after lovemaking, trying to keep it a secret and all. Jon had slept long and soundly like he usually did afterwards in Richie’s arms. The guitarist was like magic. Jon felt much better than he did last night as he got up and found Richie at breakfast.

Richie looked confused. “Last night? We didn't hang out last night.”

Jon's blood ran cold. “What?”

“I crashed hard. I slept,” Richie told him.

“Huh?” Jon’s face went white as a sheet.

Richie leaned forward over the table. “Did you dream that we were together?” he asked.

Jon did sometimes dream that he and Richie were in bed together and making love. But he knew last night wasn’t a dream because his ass was sore in a certain way that he knew he hadn't been alone. “I-” he stammered. What the hell was going on?

“Was it a good dream?” Richie smiled and raised his eyebrows.


	2. What actually happened

Jon breathed a sigh of relief upon settling into his luxurious high-end hotel room. Most everything was white and cream colored, the sheets were silk, and the window curtains were light and sheer. It was the complete opposite of the creepy room in the haunted hotel. This is more like it, he thought.

He heard a knock on his door and a familiar “Jonny?” before letting Richie in.

“I thought that since you were bummed that last night was a dream, I’d stop over and see if you wanted to- spend the night together,” Richie sang the Rolling Stones title with a playful look in his eyes.

“I would love that,” Jon sighed.

Richie quickly undressed and an excited Jon did the same. Jon slipped into his big soft bed and held the silky covers back for his long-time lover.

“Let’s relive the old days,” Richie agreed, making himself comfortable in Jon’s bed.

“Still can’t believe it was a dream,” Jon mumbled before Richie moved on top of him and they kissed.

*

Richie was sound asleep in his bed when David heard his phone buzz. The guitarist could really sleep through anything; a hurricane, a typhoon, or this monstrosity of a thunderstorm currently raging outside.

David rolled over and curiosity looked at the lit-up display on Richie's phone. It was a text message alert from Jon. This perked him up.

New message:  
From: Jon  
You awake?

David answered. If it was important, he could always wake Richie up.

Reply:  
To: Jon  
What's up?

Did they usually text late at night? David wondered.

Reply:  
From: Jon  
Can you come to my room? I don’t want to be alone. Please?

David glanced over at the sleeping Richie and saw his chance.

Reply:  
To: Jon  
Okay gimme a few minutes

Reply:  
From: Jon  
Thanx

Jon didn't want to be alone. David got excited by the implication.

Reply:  
To: Jon  
Room number?

Did Jon not want to be alone or not want to sleep alone?

Reply:  
From: Jon  
313

Reply:  
To: Jon  
Seriously? No wonder you’re freaking out. Be there soon.

David knew he still had the body-changing potion in his luggage that he had recently bought at that bizarre magic store in New Orleans. He remembered the saleswoman said he needed something that the other person wore all the time. He looked over at Richie and thought of his necklace. He always wore that necklace.

David leaned over and carefully pulled it off from around the unconscious Richie's neck. He didn't flinch or wake up. He was such a sound sleeper. And a lucky fucker. 

David knew that he and Jon had a sexual relationship of some sort. They had always been touchy-feely and overly flirty with each other and had become practically inseparable. One time he had seen them backstage in the shower together when they thought they were alone. They were tangled up and breathing hard and David had been so jealous. 

So jealous. He had a nagging stomach ache for days and he didn’t sleep. Every time he saw Jon or Richie he wanted to burst into tears. He couldn’t think of anything else but Jon and Richie secretly cuddling together in a dark corner, Jon and Richie sneaking into each other’s hotel rooms in the middle of the night, or Jon and Richie touching and rubbing under the covers in bed. He was miserable.

He had often wondered why Jon picked Richie as a lover instead of him. Why Richie? David would have had sex with Jon in an arena shower, or anywhere else for that matter, if Jon had asked. After all, Jon was one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth. And he and Jon had been friends forever when Richie was the last guy to join the band!

Even on the plane today, they were sitting really close. David had noticed that Jon's head was on Richie's shoulder and Richie's arm was around Jon. They were also holding hands and whispering to each other. When he saw the looks, the smiles, and the touches that Jon gave to Richie, David wanted to be Richie.

It's what made David impulsively purchase the crazy potion in that weird store in the first place. His heart beating excitedly, he locked himself in the bathroom and quickly undressed. He put on Richie's necklace and drank the potion. It was strangely colored and tasted terrible. He leaned heavily over the sink and waited.

After a short time, David began to feel a bit queasy. Then it started. His curls uncurled and his hair shortened and darkened. Most of his chest hair disappeared and his eyes went from blue to brown. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself in the mirror. He didn't think any of this would actually work; he didn't really believe in the paranormal.

But the changes kept on. David's tattoos eerily morphed into Richie's tattoos. His penis grew bigger and longer and David now could see why Jon found Richie so desirable. “Dammit,” he sighed to himself. His skin glowed gold, his muscles were well-defined, and his dark hair shined even in the dim bathroom. Richie really was a physically beautiful specimen.

He quietly snuck back out to the room and put on a pair of pajama pants from Richie's suitcase. He left the still sleeping Richie but took his phone. He had some trouble finding the right room. It was pitch black and he was excited at the prospect of being alone with Jon in a hotel room. He sounded like he wanted company for the whole night. David's heart raced at the thought.

Jon opened the door to David with a supreme look of relief.

“That was not easy with the power out,” David said as he entered Jon's room. “I had to use the light from my screen to read the door numbers-”

Jon interrupted him with a tight hug around his chest. “Richie.”

“Oh Jonny,” David hugged him back warmly. “What's wrong?”

“I saw- and I heard- and I got scared,” Jon pressed his face into David’s neck, thinking he sounded ridiculous. “I wish the receptionist hadn't said that this place is haunted.”

David ran a soothing hand over Jon's hair.

“Stay,” Jon begged. “Stay with me.”

“Of course,” David smiled. “Let me chase your demons away.”

“Thanks, man. I’m so tired,” Jon confessed.

“It's been a rough day. I think we should try to get some sleep. It’s too dark to do anything else.” David took Jon around the waist and steered him forward. “Let's get you into bed.”

“Yeah sounds good,” Jon agreed.


End file.
